PHOTON OF LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS
By prof. LEFTERIS KALIAMBOS (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) This paper was announced to many universities around the world (October 2013) '' '''PREFACE According to the great works'' Principia'' (1687) and Opticks (1704) Newton based on the polarization of light predicted the bending of his rectangular particles of light near the sun confirmed by Soldner in 1801. He also predicted the periodic properties based on colors . In other words, Newton predicted the wave-particle duality of light confirmed by many experiments of the quantum physics. Unfortunately Einstein in 1905 explained incorrectly the photoelectric effect because he believed that light consists of his massless quanta of energy along the wave front of wrong Maxwell's fields moving through a fallacious ether rejected by the Michelson experiment in 1887. In fact, the absorption of photons contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ in accordance with the axperiment of Kaufmann (1902), who interpreted the increase of the electron mass by using the so-called "electromagnetic mass" recognized by J.J. Thomson in 1881. So after the Compton effect (1923) showing that light consists of particles having momentum p = hν /c and mass m = p/c and the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) showing the fallacy of Maxwell's fields I presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (Olympia, 1993), my dipolic particles, or dipolic photons, which led to my discovery of the PHTON- MATTER INTERATION hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Here one sees that light consists of photons having momentum p= hν/c and mass m = p/c rejecting Einstein’s massless quanta of fields and his invalid relativity, which violates not only the two conservation laws of mass and energy but also the well-established law of universal gravitation with the fundamental action at a distance confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. (See my NEWTON INVALIDATES EINSTEIN ). Ironically, the photoelectric effect was first discovered by Hertz in 1887 who believed that he confirmed Maxwell’s fields moving through the fallacious ether. In fact, under the applications of the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere we showed that the electric and magnetic properties of light are due not to the invalid fields of Maxwell but to the opposite charges of dipolic photons moving as dipoles at a constant speed c relative to the source of radiation. On this basis, since the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields, I prepared my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles ” presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics”(1993). The original paper can be found in User Kaliambos . In that paper I showed that the photon of Lewis (1926) has not only the mass of Newton’s corpuscles of his great work Opticks but also two opposite charges for interpreting the electromagnetic properties of light discovered by Faraday. It is of interest to note that Faraday in 1845 placed a block of glass between the poles of a powerful magnet and then past a beem of plane polarized light through the block along the direction of the magnetic field. He found that the plane of polarization was rotated as it passed through the glass. Under this important experiment one can ask me why I discovered that light consists of dipolic photons behaving like moving electric dipoles. In a coordinate sysem xyz when the dipole axis is parallel to y and the dipole moves along the x direction one can see that according to the well-established electromagnetic laws only the magnetic field parallel to y causes a torque on the moving electric dipole as in the case of the Faraday experiment. Whereas the magnetic fields along the directions of x and z cannot cause any torque on the electric dipole. In other words light consists not of Einstein's massless quanta of fields but of particles behaving like moving dipoles. Note that Gilbert Lewis considered photons as the carriers of energy, while the wrong Quantum Electrodynamics based on Einstein's fallacious massless quanta of fields describes photons as carriers of the electromagnetic force violating the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. Moreover for understanding the gravitational properties of light, the wave-particle duality, the electromagnetic properties of light, the energy E= hν and the mass of photon m = hν/c2 we were based on laws and experiments like Newton’s laws and his particles of light confirmed by Soldner in 1801. We also were based on the double slit experiment confirming Newton’s predictions of periodic properties of light. For explaining the electromagnetic properties of light we also were based on the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving fundamental electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance, on the experiments of Faraday (1845), who discovered the electromagnetic properties of light, on the experiment of Neumann (1847) who showed that the induction law is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law , on the experiments of Weber (1856) which led to the relation E/B = c , on the electromagnetic mass of Thomson (1881). Whereas for the quantum properties of light we were based on the Planch work (1900), on the Kaufmann experiment (1902) according to which the mass of an electron increases when it absorbs electromagnetic energy, and on the Nichols experiment (1903) according to which the photon has a momentum p = E/c. Since Einstein’s massless quanta of fields are based on the incomplete explanation of the photoelectric effect, we took also into account the Compton effect 1923), the Lewis work, who in 1926 introduced the term “photon” for Einstein’s massless quanta of fields, the experiments of the quantum entanglement confirming accurately Newton’s fundamental concept of force acting at a distance, and the experiment of French and Tessman (1963), who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields. Unfortunately Einstein in his incomplete explanation of the photoelectric effect used only the Planck energy E = hν. Note that Einsteinat under his fallacious massless quanta of fields at those early years never used the term "Photon"given by the American scientist Lewis in 1926. That is, he did not take into account Newton’s particles of light responsible for the gravitational properties of light and of the increase of the electron mass. Thus he developed his two contradicting theories of special and general relativity based not on the correct photon absorption of mass and energy but on the fallacious relative motions with respect to a randomly moving observer. (See my WRONG AND CORRECT THEORIES IN PHYSICS ). The Kaufmann experiment showed that the constant inertial mass Mo of an electron after the absorption of photons at a velocity u becomes a variable mass M as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Surprisingly we proved that differentiation of this leads to our formula of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. Moreover a careful analysis of the Compton effect (1923) showing that light of x-rays has momentum p = hν/c leads to the same photon mass as m = p/c = hν/c2 This fact tells us why the astronomical observations and various experiments reveal the gravitational properties of photons like the bending of light near the sun and the gravitational red shift. ' ' NEWTON IN HIS OPTICKS SHOWED THAT LIGHT CONSISTS OF PARTICLES MOVING IN VACUUM WITH PERIODIC PROPERTIES The first experiment which showed that light consists of particles is the polarization of light. Newton cleared that this behavior could be explained only by assuming that the ray of light has “sides” like rectangles or moving dipoles so that its properties depend on its orientation with respect to the direction of propagation of light. Newton also in his Opticks ''(1704) wrote: “ As in Mathematics so in Natural Philosophy the Investigation of difficult Things by the method of Analysis, ought ever to proceed the method of Composition”. In spite of Newton’s criticism Hooke and Huygens continued to accept the wave theory of Descartes (''Optics,1637) , according to which light propagates in terms of impulses moving through a fallacious ether. This was not yet the “wave theory” in the modern sense, because the periodic nature of the pulses had not been recognized. Ironically it was Newton who suggested that light might have to be somehow assigned also periodic properties in order to account for the phenomena of colors. In other words these two experiments of polarization and of colors showed that light consists of massive particles moving in vacuum with periodic properties like the electrons of the quantum mechanics. ' ' NEWTON PREDICTED THE BENDING OF HIS RECTANGULAR PARTICLES OF LIGHT WHEN THEY PASS NEAR THE SUN Category:Fundamental physics concepts